


Helpless

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [49]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Lena holds onto Alex, comforting her until the end.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 word drabble, personal writing exercise challenge.
> 
> (Random scribbling. Enjoy?)
> 
> Challenge: [100 Words](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/post/629433447021150208/writing-exercise-1)
> 
> Word: "Torn"
> 
> Ship: AgentCorp (Supergirl TV Series)
> 
>   
> **TW: Health Failing/Dying**
> 
> (This one tore me up to write... :( )  
> 

  


For all her degrees, awards and accolades regarding her intellect, Lena felt useless. Because with all her smarts, she couldn’t do a damn thing to save Alex.

Her love, weak and frail, laid next to her, head settled on her chest. Alex’s arm snaked loosely around her, clinging onto every bit of Lena she could, as her time ran short. In turn, Lena cradled her close, tucked under her arm, choking back tears. Her fingers gently combed through dull hair, thinned by constant treatments. Resorting to comfort, yet cursing death, Lena hummed a saddened lullaby to wish her love goodbye.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my AgentCorp randomness on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com)!  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
